


All You Need Is Love

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, I don't give a damn how many cheesy disney flicks Sam has shown you, if you hum them in bed one more time I am going to kick your ass into next Sunday!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with a ship and I'll use it to answer the following questions:
> 
> who is the big spoon/little spoon  
> what is their favorite non-sexual activity  
> who uses all the hot water in the morning  
> what they order from take out  
> what is the most trivial thing they fight over  
> who does most of the cleaning  
> what has a season pass in their DVR  
> who controls the netflix queue  
> who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working  
> who steals the blankets  
> who leaves their stuff around  
> who remembers to buy the milk  
> who remembers anniversaries

**who is the big spoon/little spoon**  
Their relationship isn't quite defined like that. Not really. Dean always says that chick flick moments are for girls, for sissies—and Castiel is mildly sure that cuddling falls firmly in that chick flick category. It isn't as if he minds, his and Dean's bond falls far outside the usual parameters of human relationships, and he's only ever required sleep in the weeks following his fall from grace. He doesn't mind that their contact lies purely in brief touches, in harsh kisses; that the only words of love he ever hears are when he's either near death or in danger. It's just how Dean is, bleeding this foolish concept of masculinity that Castiel isn't cruel enough to deny him. Foolish it may be, but it is inherently Dean.  
  
The closest he'll get is when Dean cradles him close as he's bleeding out, grace mixing with the blood on Dean's hands. _You'll be fine, you will, you will—Cas, don't you dare die on me,_ Dean will hiss into his hair, and Castiel will pull his grace together, because he will never be able to deny Dean something he's asked for.  
  
**what is their favorite non-sexual activity**  
One day, Dean will make it his mission to teach Castiel how to take care of his baby; years from now when there are lines on his face and gray at his temples—long after Castiel fell for him the second time. Castiel will ache, empty of his grace—human, and the weeks following his second fall from grace will be the hardest thing he's ever experienced. He will be hollow, and he will miss the voices of his brothers more than anything, and then Dean will pull him out of his despair, and teach him about pie.  
  
Years from now, Castiel will learn to laugh, and Dean will watch with awed eyes, amazed at the difference between this Castiel's laugh and the hollow, broken thing that had come from him in the future that didn't come to pass. Castiel will learn to smile, and he will learn to cry. He will trace a line across Dean's cheekbones and croon soft notes into his ear with a blush on his face, "hey jude, refrain-"  
  
They will settle down, and their home may not have used cars littering the property, but it will be out of the way; quiet, peaceful enough that Dean can listen to old songs as loud as he wants, and far enough away from others that no one wonders about the things that go bump in the night.  
  
Dean will teach Castiel how to use a gun; how to get by in a monster infested world without wings on his back and heaven's grace burning bright in his chest.  
  
He will teach Castiel how to live, and in return, Castiel will teach him how to feel.  
  
**who uses all the hot water in the morning**  
"Dean, there is a right and a wrong time for this kind of altercation. This is one of those wrong times."  
  
Dean gives him a look, faintly incredulous.  
  
"It's shower sex, Cas. This is the perfect time for this kind of freaking altercation."

  
**what they order from take out**  
Pizza. So much pizza. Sam likes to sit to the side and despair about how Dean is corrupting a perfectly good angel, but Dean just grins at him, mouth smeared with grease, and cheerfully flips him the bird.  
  
**what is the most trivial thing they fight over**  
"Cas, I don't give a damn how many cheesy disney flicks Sam has shown you, if you hum them in bed _one more time_ I am going to kick your ass into next Sunday!"  
  
**who does most of the cleaning**  
For the first few years, there is no cleaning. There are disgruntled hotel employees that clean up after they've left, and sometimes Cas will blink and the hotel rooms will be just a little bit less revolting. When it gets too terrible, Sam will roll his eyes and go do all of their laundry, taking his laptop and a book with him.  
  
Later, Sam will glare at Dean and teach them both how to do their own dishes, and Dean will ignore the fact that the suds catching along the sleeves of Castiel's trenchcoat makes his heart go warm. After the first mishap with Castiel attempting to do the laundry, Sam will patiently measure out a cup full of detergent and make sure he knows to never ever use an entire bottle again.  
  
**what has a season pass in their DVR**  
Monster flicks and cheap thrillers. Dean gets a kick out of them, and Castiel likes to watch Dean laugh. Also, Doctor Sexy M.D.  
  
**who controls the netflix queue**  
Sam signs them up for an account, but they rarely remember that they have one, so it's usually empty save for the one weird religious documentary Castiel had put on there the day they'd gotten it. (Dean keeps it on there even after they've watched it, because every time he sees the title he's suddenly right back to Castiel trying to smite a television.)  
  
**who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working**  
"Pssh, I ain't callin' nobody. I've got this under control."  
  
(He really doesn't, so Sam and Castiel exchange pained looks and Sam goes to get the phone.)  
  
**who steals the blankets**  
They fight over them. Dean because he's been sleeping alone for so long and it's habit, Cas because he's still not used to the fact that he isn't always completely temperate.  
  
**who leaves their stuff around**  
They both do. Constantly. Sam usually winds up picking up after them.  
  
**who remembers to buy the milk**  
Sam.  
  
**who remembers anniversaries**  
Castiel, because you don't forget the day that you carved your grace out of your chest and replaced it with a heart that was instantly given to someone else.


End file.
